Card-Jitsu Water
Card-Jitsu Water is a spin-off of Card-Jitsu and sequel to Card-Jitsu Fire. The game was confirmed in a trailer posted on the What's New Blog''http://www.clubpenguin.com/card-jitsu/ and is members-only. Gameplay Unlike in the previous Card-Jitsu games, penguins do not fight each other. Instead, they must use the elements to create a path to the gong, before they fall of the edge of the Waterfall. Each tile on the board has a certain element and amount of that element. The tile can be cleared by using the corresponding card. Players win by hitting the gong or falling off after every other penguin does. Video Just like ''Card-Jitsu Fire, Card-Jitsu Water has a trailer for itself. Here is what the mysterious voice said: "For those who have mastered the ancient art of Card-Jitsu, it's time for a new wave of challenges. Beyond the myth, high above the Dojo, a place of mist and mystery emerges from the clouds. From here, a new Ninja journey begins. Turn the tides on your opponents with patience, practice, power. Reach the Waterfall and discover a new battle. Are you ready to master the element of water?" The card jitsu water video What Sensei can say to the Player *''"I see you're wearing an Anniversary Hat. I like pointy hats. "'' *''"Oh! You have a beard! A fine choice. Mine helps me train.... Wait. Is that tied on?"'' *''"You own the costume of Squidzoid. Squids and water go well together."'' *''"You own the Apron of the Goldsmith. Much like gold, water is precious."'' *''"You own a Blue Tux. It sparkles like blue water. But won't help you float."'' *''"I sense that you have the Pumpkin Head. I will ask: That orange thing floats?"'' *''"Ahh, the great Tuba. A graceful instrument, and strong, like brass ninja. "'' About Stamps *''"A stamp of Ninja Meeting.... You are a very skilled social ninja!"'' *''"I sense we have met? Either I am wise... or I peeked at your Stamp book."'' *''"You have the stamp of Three Hundred Sixty Five Days! You are old. Like me."'' About Ninja Stuff *''"Your Amulet shows your desire to master all the elements"'' *''"Like heated water, your Cloud Wave Bracers let you... Poof! And disappear."'' *''"Your Cloud Wave Bracers are powerful. Use them with suit and mask... Vanish!"'' About Fire Ninja Stuff *''"You have Flame Sandals? They show you walk with power. Good luck with water. "'' *''"You already have the Magma Coat. You must be quite dedicated. "'' *''"Your Lava Mask shows how very well you've embraced the ways of Fire. "'' *''"Fiery Helmet! You are a Master of Fire. Good luck with water."'' About Water Ninja Stuff *''"You have Wave Sandals. They tell me you have walked on this water journey."'' *''"Ah... the Wave Sandals you possess will help you walk to your victory."'' *''"I sense you have the Waterfall Coat. Do you think... it is water proof?"'' *''"A Waterfall Coat! it shows you know the power of water. Welcome."'' *''"You have great power. I welcome you back with the Torrent Mask you wear."'' *''" A Helmet of Oceans! What you wear impresses me. Welcome, once again."'' About Puffles *''"Does your Red Puffle enjoy adventure? If so, it'll like being here... "'' *''"An Orange Puffle, known for being quite unique... Just might eat your belt."'' *''"Your Yellow Puffle must like water. Both have much artistic flow. "'' *''"Your Green Puffle flies! But its propeller won't help it tame the Waterfall. "'' *''"The great Blue Puffle, teaches us to hide our strength, behind quiet face. "'' *''"Your Purple Puffle has mastered the ancient art... of giant bubbles. "'' *''"Ah, Black Puffles are masters of fire. Is yours... grumpy in water? "'' *''"Ah! A White Puffle. We should ask it not to freeze the Water Dojo! "'' *''"Ahh, the Pink Puffle. Secret Masters of Water.... Water beats fire... "'' Sneak Peeks File:Water sensei.png|The Water Sensei Gallery File:Card Jitsu Water log in screen 1.PNG|The 1st login screen promoting Card-Jitsu Water. File:Card Jitsu Water log in screen 2.PNG|The 2nd login screen promoting Card-Jitsu Water. SWFs *Login screen 1 *Login screen 2 *Water Dojo *Card-Jitsu Water Menu *Gameplay Interface Sources and references Category:Games Category:Games Category:Category:Games Category:Games